Liés par le sang
by Neymanga
Summary: Un os pour l'anniversaire de Momo


**Hey!**

 **C'est assez court mais je pense que cet OS passera en réécriture. Après, je le poste tel qu'elle pour respecter la date. Je vous informerais sur Docteur lorsque ça sera réécrit. Bref...**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Elle se réveilla, seule, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se teint les tempes puis les massa à cause d'une immense douleur. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ici mais avait comme l'impression de se réveiller d'un long et douloureux sommeil. Sa tête était comme vide et elle essaya de se situer. A côté d'elle se trouvait un médecin.

_Mademoiselle Yaoyorozu, vous êtes enfin réveillée, dit-il avec soulagement.

_Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Trois jours, mais demain, vous pourrez retourner chez vous.

_Qu'est-ce qu'y met arriver ?

_Un accident lorsque vous avez empêché une enfant de se faire renverser sur la route.

_Je vois… je m'en souviens, le temps que je créais quelque chose, elle serait déjà morte…

_Exactement, maintenant, reposez-vous, il se fait tard.

Le médecin sorti puis elle inspecta la pièce. Sur une table de chevet se trouvait un bouquet de rose avec plein de grues en papier. Il y avait également une carte qu'elle prit et lu.

 _« Bon rétablissement Yaomomo. La classe t'offre se bouquet et avec l'aide de la classe-b, on a réussi à rassembler mille grues en papier, comme dans la légende. On espère que ça t'aidera et qu'on te reverra bientôt !_

 _Kyoka et toute la classe_

 _PS : Tu remercieras un élève en particulier car sans lui, tu ne serais malheureusement plus là… »_

Elle sourit mais resta perplexe quant à la dernière phrase. Qui est-ce qui l'avait sauvé ? Et comment a-t-il fait ? Elle redéposa la carte et s'allongea pour enfin tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Le lendemain, elle partit de bonheur de l'hôpital mais quand elle arriva chez elle, elle hoqueta de surprise.

_SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE YAOYOROZU !

Kyoka et le reste des filles se jetèrent sur elle puis la prirent dans leur bras. Même les filles de la 1-B était là. Elle sourit et de légères larmes coulèrent de son visage.

_Tu nous as tellement manqué ! S'exclama Kyoka.

_On a eu tellement peur pour toi, déclara Ochako.

_On n'aurait jamais réussi à rassembler les mille grues sans la précieuse aide d'Itsuka et d'Ibara, déclara Tooru.

_Merci les filles… souffla-t-elle légèrement gêné.

Dans le fond, tous les garçons des deux classes étaient là. Même Bakugou et Monoma était présent et ce dernier avait abandonné son habituel sarcasme. Dans un coin, elle remarqua Shouto qui lui sourit légèrement. Elle rougit et sourit à son tour. Puis, quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit.

_C'est mon anniversaire ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

_Mais oui ! S'exclama Kyoka. On est le 23 septembre aujourd'hui.

_Vraiment ?

_Mais oui ! Confirma Itsuka.

_MOMO ! MA PUCE !

Sa mère s'élança sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_Oh, quand on apprit que tu sortais aujourd'hui, on a tout fait pour bien t'accueillir et tous tes amis sont venue nous aidé. Ah ! J'ai eu tellement peur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on est soulagé !

_Merci mère, maintenant je vais bien.

_Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_Je n'y compte pas, la rassura-t-elle.

_Bien ! Dit-elle en se séparant de sa fille et en essuyant ses larmes. On a quelque chose pour toi, suis-nous.

Elle la regarda perplexe puis s'exécuta. Ils rejoignirent tous une salle assez éclairer et son visage s'illumina.

_C'est pour toi ma chérie…

Une fête d'anniversaire, rien que pour elle. Tous entrèrent et commencèrent les festivités. Kyoka posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

_Tu devrais parler avec Todoroki. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire.

_Pourquoi ?

_Ne pose pas de question et vas-y !

Elle se retourna puis se dirigea vers Shouto. Elle commença à lui parler mais à cause de la musique beaucoup trop forte, il ne l'entendait pas. Elle lui montra la sortie et il la suivit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

_Kyoka m'a dit de venir te parler, car tu avais beaucoup de chose à me dire.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre puis de lui sourire.

_Ils ne te l'ont pas dit à l'hôpital ?

_Euh… non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

_Eh bien, j'étais avec toi quand l'accident s'est produit. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ce jour-là et il fallait faire une transfusion. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

_Non, pas vraiment…

_Yaoyorozu, on a le même groupe sanguin donc, tu vois…

Sa bouche forma un léger o, de surprise.

_C'est toi qui m'a… enfin tu m'a donné du… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé !

_Tu allais mourir si je ne le faisais pas, répondit-il simplement.

_Mais tu…

_Puis, coupa le bicolore, si c'était à refaire et bien, je serais encore celui qui t'en donnera.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Car je ne pourrais jamais accepter de te perdre alors que je pouvais te sauver.

_Mais je… comment je peux te remercier…

_Eh bien… reste comme tu es et en bonne santé…

_Nan mais franchement ! Todoroki !

Il sursauta et se retourna, pour se retrouver face au deux classe réunis mené par une Kyoka sceptique. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la musique c'était arrêter.

_Double-face, souffla Katsuki. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nul…

Il les regarda confus.

_Merde Todoroki, s'exclama Eijirou. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu ne pourrais pas être plus expressif et, je sais pas moi…

_Lui déclarer ta flamme ! Ajouta Mina.

Il rougit fortement ne sachant quoi dire.

_Ou au moins l'embrasser, ajouta Tooru.

_Puis, elle venait de toi les fleurs ! Ajouta Ochako.

_Todoroki, tu es en tête à tête avec elle et la seule chose que tu trouves à lui dire c'est « Reste comme tu es et en bonne santé » !? S'écria Denki.

_Montre lui se magnifique amour qui étreint ton âme, ajouta Ibara.

_Pff, le gars le plus fort de la classe A est incapable de se déclarer, ajouta Monoma avant de recevoir un coup d'Itsuka.

_Mais je, non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez je… commença le bicolore gêné.

_Attends, tu t'es vu à l'hôpital !? Renchérit Hanta.

_Tu voulais tellement l'aidé que tu harcelais presque les infirmières, ajouta Izuku.

_Tu es celui qui lui a rendu le plus visite, ajouta Tenya.

_Mais, non…

_Embrasse-la ! S'exclama Kyoka.

_Embrasse-la ! Embrasse-la ! Embrasse-la ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Il rougit fortement puis se tourna vers une Momo rouge pivoine. Elle lui prit les joues, se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur puis, elle combla les quelques centimètres qui séparait leurs lèvres. Shouto passa ses mains autour de sa taille puis ferma les yeux. Ils se séparèrent puis se sourirent sous les acclamations des élèves mais ils n'entendaient plus rien.

_Joyeux anniversaire Momo…

Et il l'embrassa…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne trouve rien à dire... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
